


Hot for Teacher

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Present, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Professor AU, Smutty, professor winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Castiel finds out what it's like to be with a professor. (Birthday gift to my Tumblr pal hellsqveen. Follow her!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

The two bodies slammed against the desk, causing the smaller one to emit a low moan. It was met with a growl, and lips crashed against each other with enough heat to set the room ablaze. Hands clawed at clothing and soon both shirts were tossed to a corner.

“Dammit, Cas, that feels good.” The smaller man, Cas, had slipped up onto the desk and wrapped his legs around the larger man, grinding their hips together. The rhythm continued, and the larger man dipped his head to leave a mark on Cas’ collarbone. Cas reached for the larger man’s pants, yanking at the zipper with a surprising ferocity.

“Dean, please…” Dean was only to happen to comply, stepping back just enough to yank off his own pants and boxers. Cas took the time to slide off the desk and remove his as well, and they tossed them with the shirts. Bodies collided and Cas bucked his hips in a search for friction. The only sounds for a while were groans and pants; Dean takes Cas in hand, nearly bringing the smaller man to his knees. Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders as he fucked the man’s hand, eyes drifting shut at the sensation. Without a word, Dean spun his partner around, pressing him against the desk until chest met wood. A cry filled the room as first one finger, then two were pushed inside, stretching in the most delicious way. 

“God, Cas, always so damn tight.” Dean’s voice had dropped to a low grumble, his lips near Cas’ ear as he nipped and licked at the smaller man’s neck. Muscles tightened in response, and it brought a grin to Dean’s lip. Pulling his fingers out, he reached into the desk drawer, pulling out lubed condoms and tearing one open with his teeth. Cas was whimpering on the desk, and Dean turned him so his stomach was pressing to the wood and entered him slowly. Two matching moans sounded at the intrusion, and it wasn’t long before Dean was thrusting into his partner. Cas rocked back with each one, hands gripping the desk tightly as the larger man fucked him into the wood. Dean grunted with each thrust, grasping at Cas’ hips with bruising force. When the smaller man came, it was with a cry of Dean’s name, and not long after Dean was growling in return. They stayed in that position for a few minutes as they relaxed until they separated, moving to collect their clothing. They dressed quickly, eyes occasionally darting to the clock on the wall. Cas headed for the door, only stopping when Dean called to him.

“Same time tomorrow, Mr. Novak.” Cas grinned, giving a wink and nodding.

“Yes, Professor.”


End file.
